This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 2003-70046, filed on Oct. 8, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a display panel to display an image by applying a sustain pulse to an electrode structure, such as a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), which forms a plurality of display cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrode driving method of a PDP (Plasma display panel) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,618. A panel driving timing may be divided into a reset (initialization) period, an address (write) period, and a sustain (display) period. In the reset period, a state of each cell is initialized so that a subsequent addressing operation may be correctly performed. In the address period, cells to be turned-on on the display panel are selected and wall charges are accumulated in the selected cells. In the sustain period, discharge is performed in order to actually display an image on the selected (addressed) cells.
A conventional sustain discharge method is performed by alternately applying a sustain pulse to a scanning electrode and then to a common electrode. However, in the conventional method, since one sustain pulse is applied to a scanning electrode group and another sustain pulse is applied to a common electrode group, a peak value of currents sensed by a driving circuit is great.